Perfect
by Silversharp
Summary: Timothy Morale, daughter of Poseidon, becomes a student at Goode High and meets a group of friendly demigods who soon become her best friends. School went smoothly at first, but similar to her half-brother Percy being the most popular boy in school, she quickly became the most popular girl and started encountering a few problems. Can Timothy and her friends possibly survive school?
1. New

Timothy's POV

I walked myself up the steps of Goode High, my new school. Opening the doors to a sweaty crowd of kids. I ducked in and out of the crowds and headed for the Office. Inside the Office, a man wearing a leopard printed shirt was sitting there with his eyes closed while sipping some Diet Coke.

"Mr. D," I said,

"What is it mortal?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed

"I'm not a regular mortal Mr.D,"

"Fine," he said opening his eyes, "Godly parent?"

"I'm Timothy Morale, daughter of Poseidon,"

"Ah yes, and why have you come?"

"I'm new, and I don't know what to do,"

"Yeah sure Tiffany," He sat up and opened a drawer, he started to dig through it,

"It's Timothy," I corrected as he shoved some papers at me,

"Whatever," he yawned, "Here's your schedule and some other useless stuff. Go find a girl named Annie-Bell or something. She'll show you around. She's the girl with the blonde curls, and she is always with another black haired girl," He sank back into his chair,

"Thank you Mr.D, I'll be going now," I said, when he didn't reply, I walked out of the Office.

"A girl with a name that sounds like Annie-Bell," I repeated to myself as I craned my neck to find the blonde curls. "I'd better ask around," I thought. I spotted a boy wearing overalls with brown eyes and black hair. I walked up to him,

"Excuse me. My name is Timothy Morale. I'm new here, and I'm supposed to find someone, can you help me?" I asked, the boy stopped and smiled impishly,

"Sure, who are you looking for?"

"Mr.D probably pronounced her name wrong, but her name is something related to Annie-Bell"

"He probably meant Annabeth, and she's usually talking to her friends somewhere near the balcony,"

"Oh, um-"

"I can take you there if you want,"

"Sure! Thanks for your trouble!"  
"No problem, you look like the type of person worth helping," he starting walking, "Follow me, and by the way, my name is Leo Valdez,"

After walking for a while, Leo stopped, and I had to serve to the side to avoid bumping into him. Standing in front of us were two girls and two boys, the blonde girl that was probably Annabeth was talking to another girl with short choppy black hair while a boy with sea-green eyes was trying to get another boy with a black aviator jacket to laugh. Leo cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone,

"Yo! Guys!" he yelled, "New girl here!"

"Um, hi," I said awkwardly. The group of kids stopped and looked at us,

"Oh hi," said the boy in the aviator jacket, causing everyone else to stare at him like he just dropped down from the moon.

The blonde girl recovered her senses first, she smiled warmly at me,

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase, and these are my friends. Their names are-"

"My name is Thalia Grace!" interrupted the girl with choppy black hair, "These doofuses here are-"

"These doofuses here are not deaf!" the boy with sea green eyes called while the boy in the aviator jacket rolled his eyes, they both turned to me, "My name is Percy Jackson," he said, "I think Batman over here would want to introduce himself,"

"Whatever Fish Head," grumbled the boy in the aviator jacket, "My name is Nico Di Angelo," he told me, I smiled at all of them,

"My name is Timothy Morale," I said, I turned to Annabeth, "Mr. D told me that you'd show me around, so Leo helped me find you guys,"

"Sure! There's still lot's of time before so I can give you a quick tour," said Annabeth. She turned to her friends, "Where do you want to go first guys?"

"The pool!" Percy immediately shouted,

"The cafeteria!" Leo yelled,

"The racetrack!" Thalia exclaimed. Everyone turned and started bickering with each other,

"Whoa whoa whoa, guys, cut it out," said Nico, "It's Timothy's tour, so she should pick," he nodded at me,

"Well, I personally wanted to go to the pool," I said. Percy grinned,

"Pool it is!" Annabeth started to walk, everyone shrugged and followed her.

Leo's POV

Well, my day sure got off to a good start. First, I get a breakfast of delicious chocolate chip waffles. Then, I get to ride to school in the new yellow bus. This one doesn't have junk everywhere, just clean soft seats with bright windows and shiny yellow paint. After that at school, a cute new girl comes to me and asks me for directions, and the great news, she was looking for someone that I knew. You know how people ask you for directions to somebody you don't recognize? So annoying! At least Timothy wanted to see Annabeth, and when I tried my luck and offered to take her there, she actually accepted! No girl other than my friends ever let me help them before, this new girl was pretty and nice. If you don't call my morning a good one, then I'm sure there is no such thing as a 'good morning.'

Anyways, we started walking towards the library, when we heard the voice the most annoying boy. And this particular boy was named Michael Mondess.

"Hey! It's the Dumb Squad! How ya doing?" he yelled as he advanced towards us as we all groaned. His eyes darted around our group and landed on Timothy, who frowned. "So, who's the new lady?" he said grinning at her, "Why don't you and I go out sometime?" he asked. I glared daggers at him, but Timothy shot me a look like _I got this_. She smiled sweetly at him,

"Sure! Let me think, when will I have time? Let's see, a day? A week? Oh, I know! How about NEVER?" with that she shoved the end of her water bottle into his gut. She caught him by surprise as her wattle bottle rammed into his stomach and he stumbled back a couple of steps. He wasn't hurt but was stunned.

"Humph," he managed a grin, "I'll let you make up your mind and come get your final decision later," he awkwardly turned and walked away quickly. We stood in silence for a moment,

"That," started Annabeth,

"Was," said Nico,

"EPIC!" I finished,

"You totally owned him! Did you see the look on his face when you crushed him with your water bottle?" Thalia said between laughs,

"Where did you learn your skills? Sign me up!" Percy said trying to control his laughter, Timothy blushed,

"It's from a camp really," she admitted.

"What's the name of the camp?" asked Annabeth,

"Um, you probably wouldn't know it, it's called Camp Half-Blood," she said. The laughter died down,

"How did you know about Camp Half-Blood?" asked Thalia, narrowing her eyes,

"Uh, my dad made me go?" she tried,

"Who's he?" asked Nico,

"Fine," she sighed, "Timothy Morale, daughter of Poseidon,"

"You're a child of Poseidon?" Annabeth repeated in surprise,

"Yes," Timothy answered, "And I want some proper introductions from you guys too," she added

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades,"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus,"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus,"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," At the last one she gave Percy a quizzical look, who tried not to meet her gaze, Annabeth cleared her throat,

"Um, so, about your tour to the pool," she said,

"Let's move! Come on!" she chirped cheerfully,

"Right," Annabeth said, and we continued walking to the pool,

 **Phew! This is my first fanfic! How'd you guys like it? I hope it was good! I need your opinion. Who should Timothy be shipped with? Please like and review guys! :)**


	2. The Pool Prank

**Got some new ideas pretty quickly this time, keep in mind I won't always update this quickly.**

 **Reviews:**

 **WiseGirlGeek~ Thanks! And also thanks for the tip, I fixed it.**

 **~l~l~l~l~l~**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **~l~l~l~l~l~**

Timothy's POV

Wow, I never knew this school had so many demigods! At least I made some friends now. As we walked to the pool, I noted each one of my friends' behaviors. Nico was probably less social than the rest of our group since he lagged behind. When I turned to check on him, I saw that the crowds of kids would give him some space like they thought he was something gross. I could catch a few kids whisper, 'There goes the goth kid,' while pointing at Nico. Annabeth, on the other hand, was probably the smart kid in school. Every once in a while a student would stop her in the halls and ask her about a book or homework. She would explain it to them quickly before catching up to us. Thalia was a tomboy girl that wanted to stay single but was the crush of many people, considering the looks she gets. Leo was the guy who would fix help out with broken machinery and help you build your new dog house. Also, he was probably an awesome prankster in school. I figured that part by how every time somebody screamed or gasp in surprise Leo would grin and touch his tool belt. Percy was easy to figure out. My half-brother was obviously the most popular boy in school. That was simple. The girls in would glare at Annabeth, Thalia, and I while the boys would glare at Nico and Leo. They were probably wishing that they could switch places with us. My friends get that a lot at my old school since I was the most popular girl there. I didn't want to be the most popular girl; it was annoying. At least I don't have to, here at Goode High.

Before I knew it, we arrived at the pool.

"Wow!" I breathed. I set my papers down and looked around. The pool area was fantastic! It was an indoor pool covered by a large, glass, dome. It was huge, and the pool water shimmered. I seriously wanted to swim now, but this was just a tour. I leaned over the side of the pool and dipped my fingers in the water. The water wasn't cold like I expected, probably because of the sun shining through the glass. I looked around, nobody here except my friends and I. Using my powers, I started to play with the water making little shapes and animals. Suddenly, I felt a firm shove from behind and fell into the water.

Leo's POV

We watched Timothy as she stood at the edge of the water. Percy nudged my side,

"Leo, I just got an idea," he whispered,

"What is it?" I whispered back,

"Timothy is a daughter of Poseidon, so she can't get wet, and she can breathe underwater,"

"And your point is?"  
"Go push Timothy into the water," Percy said

"Why me?" I asked, "Why don't you go push her yourself?"

"Because you like her, duh," Percy smirked, I felt my cheeks heating up,

"I do not," I snapped,

"Then go do it, I dare you," he snickered. I glared at him, but I had to prove myself. So I walked forward to Timothy, who didn't seem to notice me as she made little dolphins out of the water. I glanced back uncertainly. Percy was giving me a thumbs up while Nico raised his eyebrow. I turned and gave Timothy a push. She probably could have endured it, but she wasn't expecting it, she gave a quick yelp and fell forward into the water, disappearing underneath.

"Leo!" Thalia yelled, "Give the girl a break!"

"It was Percy's idea!" I protested,

"Percy! Seriously?" Annabeth glared at him,

"Hey! You had to admit. It was funny! Right Leo?" Percy laughed,

"Well yeah, it was fun," I grinned at the water and Timothy broke through the surface of the water. Percy was right. She was perfected dry,"

"Really Leo?" she sputtered. I was afraid I'd made her mad until she smiled slyly and grabbed my sleeve. She gave it a firm tug, and I tumbled forward into the pool. Sinking into the bottom of pool, I looked up and saw Timothy grinning at me,

"Gotcha," she snickered. She made an air bubble around my head, I gasped loudly underwater.

"That was a nice trick, but you forget one tiny detail, I can't swim," I said,

"You started it,"

"You can swim!"

"Guys!" Percy appeared next to us, "We got to get Leo dried quickly before anyone notices a couple of kids in the pool! Hurry!"

"Yeah sure," said Timothy, I felt the water around being lifted, and I got thrown out of the pool. I braced myself for landing on concrete but instead I fell softly on a bed of water, the water receded and the excess water that still clung to my hair and clothes left with it. Timothy and Percy came out as dry as they were when they went in. Annabeth was reading Timothy's schedule,

"Wow, Timothy I just realized something," said Annabeth,

"What?" Timothy asked quizzically,

"We all have at least one class with you, which mean in each class you will have somebody you know with you,"  
"That's nice," Timothy said casually, "Who am I with in homeroom?

"Thalia and me," said Annabeth,

"Cool," said Timothy. I was a little disappointed that I didn't have homeroom with her, but it's nothing, right?

"You have Gym with Percy and Leo," continued Annabeth, "Bio with Percy and Thalia, Social Studies with Nico and I, and Greek with Leo and Nico,"

"Hey Timothy, are you going to be one the swim team with me?" asked Percy,

"Of course," Timothy smiled, they fist-bumped each other. At that moment, the bell rang.

"Alright, I gotta get to Homeroom," said Timothy. She smiled, "See you guys around, come on girls," Thalia and Annabeth went with her to Homeroom, and the rest of us went our separate ways.

 **Alrighty! My second chapter! How'd you like it? I still need to ship Timothy with someone! Need your opinion guys! Like and review! :)**


	3. A Very Different Result

Percy's POV

At least Timothy had a sense of humor. I remember this other time when we pulled the same prank on Michael Mondess. I guarantee you that this kid did NOT react like Timothy did. I remember it like yesterday,

Flashback

~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~

" _Hey, Percy!" Leo whispered, "I dare you to push Michael into the pool!" he snickered, I grinned._

" _With pleasure," I said. I walked over to Michael who was standing near the edge of the pool and shoved him in. He rose to the surface gasping and glared at my friends and me who were laughing. His face got so red, and if it were a cartoon, steam would probably be coming out of his ears._

" _How dare you and your dumb friends push me into the pool Jackson?" he snapped, "I'm telling our principal Mr. Bazoo this time!"_

" _Dude! Chill! It was just a joke, don't be such a terrible sport," said Thalia, rolling her eyes._

" _For that insult, you all owe me ten bucks," Michael snarled, his face getting even redder if that was possible._

" _Ok, I may not like to get into these useless little fights, but I refuse to give you ten bucks because of some little prank,"_

" _Fine then," Michael said while climbing out of the pool, "You all come with me," He stormed out of the pool area dripping water everywhere as he walked. I managed to dry his clothes without him noticing as we followed him down the hall. He barged into Mr. Bazoo's office. Mr. Bazoo looked up,_

" _Mr. Mondess? Why did you not knock?" he asked,_

" _Excuse me for walking in like this," Michael said with a faint sniff like he was crying, "But I was bullied by this group of kids," he gestured at us, our principal glanced at us and frowned,_

" _Isn't this Mr. Jackson and his friends? I don't remember them doing any bullying. Explain what happened,"_

" _Well," sniffed Michael, "I was just standing there alone when they came up and pushed me onto the ground, they took turns hitting and kicking me, and when they all got their turns, Percy pushed me into the pool." he whimpered._

" _Did this happen?" Mr. Bazoo asked my friends and me._

" _What?!" Leo gasped, putting on his surprised face, "This is all big lie! We never pushed him into the pool! How could we? I mean, look at him! He isn't even wet!" We all turned to Michael. The smug look disappeared from his face as he immediately looked at his clothes, his jaw dropped seeing that they were dry,_

" _Mr. Valdez has a point, Mr. Mondess if you were pushed into the pool, why are you dry?" Mr. Bazoo questioned angrily._

" _You have to believe me! They pushed me into the pool!"_

" _What actually happened," said Thalia, crossing her arms, "Is that yesterday, he took Annabeth's eraser without asking, and broke it,"_

" _I rightfully got angry at him," added Annabeth, "I said that he owed me a dollar for me to buy another eraser. He refused and stated that I had to give him ten dollars because I demanded stuff from him. I did not give him ten dollars."_

" _Yup, and today, he told us that he wanted to show us something, and so when we followed him, he led us here, to your office," I huffed,_

" _What about you Mr. Di Angelo?" Mr. Bazoo asked, looking at Nico, "What's your side of the story?"_

" _My friends already told the story about the eraser, but I have a few other things to say. I've seen Michael vandalize the boys' bathroom by spray painting the walls. He hit Thalia's brother, Jason when Jason didn't give Michael a snickers bar, and I've seen him yelling swear words at his teammates when they didn't win the game," Nico shrugged, "There's more, but I don't want to go over all of it,"_

" _Mr. Mondess? Is this true?" Mr. Bazoo asked,_

" _Well, um, I, uh, admit that what Nico said was true. But the part, where they pushed me into a pool was not a lie! They did push me into the pool!" Michael protested,_

" _I don't think so. Detention, Mr. Mondess, for all those horrible things, and then lying about how Mr. Jackson and his friends pushed you into the pool. I would say four months," scoffed Mr. Bazoo. Michael's mouth twisted into a frown so quickly that it looked like his face was melting,_

" _What? No! I can't have detention! My parents will kill me!" he exclaimed,_

" _Then you shouldn't have done those things in the first place," said . He turned to my friends and me, "Mr. Jackson, you and your friends may leave. I need to have a word with Michael. As we walked out of the door, the last thing we saw was Mr. Bazoo turning towards a terrified Michael._

~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~

 _End Flashback_

Yeah, that Michael kid hates our guts now, Timothy's a lot nicer. I bet that the last couple my friend Piper would ship is those two.

 **How was it? Still need Timothy ships! One thing though, just because I put that Piper wouldn't ship Michael and Timothy does not mean you can ship them either! Well, you can, but they won't be a couple in the end, I can be certain about that. Anyways, like at review! :)**


	4. A Problem Before Vacation

**I'll probably update two to three times a week. Not guaranteed every single week, but as the weekly average.**

 **Reviews:**

 **WiseGirlGeek: Thanks! I like your suggestion, but I would prefer if she ended up with someone in the group. :)**

 **~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~**

 **Enjoy the story! :)**

 **~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~**

Jessica's POV

I nearly snorted out loud when I saw the new girl. I mean, please, I heard rumors about her. People are even comparing her to me. Seriously? This new girl isn't even worth one strand of glossy hair from my head, how could they ever see her like me? No make-up, no hair highlights, no designer clothes, no nothing. She was a plain girl with sea green eyes and black hair. She wore a gray t-shirt with a wolf on it, which totally disgusts me. Who would want some flea infested mutt printed on their shirt? And get this! She wears last season jogging pants! Who wears those anymore? The only way I had even heard of her was because of the Pool Incident months ago. I decided to show everyone once and for all that they will no longer compare this lowly rodent of a girl with a totally in season girl like me. When I spotted her, she was with her group of friends. I grinned, this was also a chance for me to make a good impression in front of Percy Jackson and get him to dump his nerdy girlfriend for me. I walked towards them. Leo turned and saw me,

"Leave us alone Jessica," he snapped,

"And why should I listen to you?" I asked, still advancing towards them. Their group stopped and looked at me,

"Stop following us Jessica, you know I'm not interested," Percy said, rolling his eyes,

"Who's this?" the new girl asked,

"Timothy, this is Jessica Lelon," said Nico, the goth kid, "Most popular girl in school SO FAR," I gritted my teeth when he loudly emphasized so far. Then, I relaxed, his voice caught the attention of the nearby kids. _Excellent_ I thought gleefully, the more kids that are listening, the quicker they would stop comparing me to a lump of dirt.

"I'm sorry Nico, did you say her name was Jessica Lemon or Jessica Melon?" the new girl Timothy asked, her eyes mocking. _Oohh's_ and snickering rose up from the crowds around us. I felt my face start to burn with embarrassment and anger. I choked it down and tried to replace it with a smile,

"It's Lelon dear," I said as sweetly as I could. I scanned her up and down and pretended to be surprised, "Dear, I believe you are wearing entirely last season jogging pants." I said. More snickering from the crowds but Timothy didn't even bat an eye. Thalia stepped up to say something, but Timothy beat her to it,

"Really? I'm sorry, I'm not much of a fashionista. Another thing I don't know much about is how you are stupid enough to think that you can trick other people into thinking you have pink glittery eyelids," Timothy replied with a smug expression,

"Get burned!" A kid called from the crowd, and everyone started to bust out laughing. Their mocking laughter rang in my ears, I glared at Timothy, all the fake friendliness gone,

"My last name is Morale, thought I'd give it to you so you can remember me by," she smirked,

"Don't you ever think for a second that this is over," I snapped,

"Toodles Lelon," she said, waving her hand. She and her friends walked away, still giggling and smirking. Only I stood there, just me and the mocking laughter.

Thalia's POV

"Dude! Where did you learn to burn like that?" Leo asked as we walked away from the crowd. I expected Timothy to get mad and tell him to stop calling her "Dude," but Timothy just smirked,

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve from the Hermes kids before I was claimed," she replied,

"For a sister of Percy, you're really good," I teased,

"Hey!" Percy complained, but Timothy only laughed,

"How did you become so immune to insults?" Annabeth asked. For a moment, just a moment, Timothy's smiling face darkened, it quickly returned to a smile,

"Well, if you know how to burn, you have to know how to prevent

them," she said with a shrug, "But with Jessica it was easy, she doesn't

even know how to burn," Timothy rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys," said Percy, "It's almost spring break, and I'm going to be

on vacation at this hotel, I was wondering if you guys wanted to join me?"

"Sure," we all said,

"Great! You should start packing your bags; we are going to California!" Percy said enthusiastically,

"We're going to CA? Nice!" said Nico. Percy looked at Timothy uncertainly,

"Are you sure your mom is going to let you come?" he asked,

"Yep," she replied, almost immediately, he shrugged,

"If you say so,"

~l~l~

First Day of Spring Break

"Hi Annabeth, hi Thalia," Percy greeted as we walked into the airport, "Where's Nico, Leo, and Timothy?"

"Carpool," Annabeth and I said in unison,

"Let's go wait for them at the entrance," Percy trotted off to the sliding door of the airport and we followed him.

After a while, a yellow taxi pulled up in front, our friends got off and waved to us,

"Hey guys!" I called. We ran to help with their luggage and the driver helped too. When we were done, we thanked the driver and tipped him. He wished us a good trip and drove off,

"So, when's our flight? You told us to be here at five but you never told us when we're leaving," said Leo,

"Around seven thirty I believe," said Percy, checking the tickets, "I wanted everyone to be here early so we could have some extra time to look around in the stores,"

"Cool beans," said Timothy, she gave Percy a fist bump, "Come on, let's get all this stuff inside, it's so cold," she shivered,

"You want a jacket?" Leo and Nico offered at the same time,

"Nah, I'm fine," she said, "Thanks," she picked up her carry-on suitcase, "Come on, let's go find some carts to put our luggage on,"

"I saw some over there," Annabeth said, pointing,

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Timothy grabbed Nico's and Leo's wrists and dragged them into the airport.

 **Like and review! :D**


	5. Jewels

**Sorry for late upload! I hade a bunch of homework and tests at school, anyways, here's next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

 **~l~l~l~l~l~l~**

Leo's POV

"You want a jacket?" Nico and I asked in unison. I glanced at him at the same time he looked at me. We both looked away out of embarrassment,

"Nah, I'm fine," Timothy replied, "Thanks," she picked up her suitcase, "Come on, let's go find some carts to put our luggage on,"

"I saw some over there," said Annabeth, pointing somewhere inside the airport,

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Timothy grabbed my wrist and Nico's before dragging us into the airport.

"Do you even know where you're taking us?" Nico asked as a wave of warmth hit when we walked through the revolving door,

"Yep," she said, she was walking towards the carts. A noise came from her pet carrier bag. She let go of our wrists and dropped into a squat,

"Lily!" she hissed into the bag, "Stop it! You're going to blow our cover!"

"Lily?" Nico asked, she glanced up and him, then at me. She stood up and held the strange bag in front of us. We peered inside. A white dog poked its nose through the bars of the carrier. I held up my hand the dog licked it,

"You're sneaking a dog onto the airplane?" I asked, my eyes wide, she looked at me strangely,

"Of course not! Lily has TICKETS on the plane,"

"Oh, you look like exactly the type of person who would smuggle a dog," I teased,

"You look more convincing than her Leo," said another voice, it was Thalia, our friends had caught up with us,

"Okay, who wants to push the luggage cart?" asked Percy,

"One, two, three not it!" Annabeth yelled,

"Not it!" called Nico,

"Not it!" exclaimed Timothy,

"Nope!" hollered Thalia,

"Nuh uh!" said, Percy,

"Oh, uh, not… it," I sighed while smiling. I was the one who said it last.

"Looks like Leo's pushing the cart," Thalia laughed.

"Oh great, wait, hold on a sec. You're going to pile ALL of your luggage on ONE cart and expect ME to push it?" I asked in surprise, Timothy and Percy chuckled, Thalia couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"I wish I'd packed extra!" Percy joked,

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh,"

"Hey, guys! Let's get some souvenirs! We can pile it up on Leo's cart later!" said Thalia,

"Thalia, get your facts straight. We live here! Why do we need souvenirs?!" Percy asked,

"Uh, first plane ride together, duh. REMEMBER?" said Timothy,

"Plus, it makes the cart heavier," she chuckled, then burst out in laughter along with the others.

"Guys, seriously, I can't push all of this," I said impatiently,

"Seriously? Are you cuckoo enough to think we'll let you push all of it?" Thalia rolled her eyes,

"Though I wish we were," Percy chuckled. Annabeth elbowed him.

"We're all going to load the luggage on the carts, and we each push one," Timothy explained,

"Phew," I sighed, relieved,

"Sure thing," Nico gave a thumbs up. We all grabbed a cart and loaded our luggage onto it,

"Done!" Percy announced,

"Yeah, you mean you're done Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes, "Now be a good boy, and help us,"

"Yes master," grumbled Percy as he helped Annabeth with her suitcase. When he finished, he trotted over to Timothy,

"Need help?" he asked,

"I'm good," replied Timothy, her dog yipped and she placed it on top of her other luggage,

"How heavy is your dog?" Percy asked,

"Sixty pounds," she replied,

"How do you lift it so easily?"

"It isn't as easy as it looks," she shrugged, "I've had practice,"

"Okay…" Percy caught Thalia's eye, and they had a silent conversation,

"Anyways, let's go check in," said Thalia,

"According to the sign, it's that way," Annabeth pointed towards the right. I walked along with the others towards the check-in area.

Timothy's POV

The line was super long. While we waited, Annabeth passed our tags for us to fill in and put in our bags. As we advanced in the line, more and more people filled up behind us, winding around and around like a snake.

When it was finally our turn, a lady greeted us. She had dark hair that hung down in two loose pigtails that were brought over her shoulders and freckles on her nose. She looked like a Latina, and she was wearing an olive green shirt and jeans.

"Hi there," she greeted, "I'm Olivia, how many bags will you be checking in?" she asked.

"Twelve, two per person," I answered,

"Alright!" she chirped cheerfully, "Where are you going?"

"California," answered Percy,

"Now hold on for just a sec," she typed something up on a computer as an assistant put the suitcases on the scale. "Good for you! Nothing is overweight," Then, she and the assistant loaded all our check-ins onto the rotating belt that would transfer them to the cargo area of the plane.

"Thanks," said Thalia,

"You're very welcome! Have a nice trip to California!" Olivia waved. We all waved back and headed towards the security check.

"Ok, it's this way," Nico gestured towards the left, and we followed him to the security check, when we got there, there was already loads of people,

"Great," Leo moaned, "more waiting," We stood in line in the back of a blonde haired woman wearing a fur coat, a pearl pink t-shirt, red 4 inch high heels, and ripped jeans. She turned her head, and when she saw us, she snorted and turned away immediately.

"Puny kids," she muttered, disgusted. Then she laughed at herself, though her laugh sounded more like a cackle.

"What's up with her?" I wondered out loud,

"Shh! Keep it down," whispered Nico.

"She is kind of freaky," Annabeth inquired.

"Whatever! Just keep it down!" Nico hissed, "She might hear you!"

The line moved along, more and more people piled up behind us. As soon as she was about to go, she turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Why aren't you guys adorable!" she hugged us all and made her way towards the mini rotating belt for security checking. What looked like her butler loaded her purse, her fur coat, her pearl necklace, her four carry-ons, her coat, her duffel bag, three sunglass cases, a large bracelet, a bunch of watches, five rings, her fur gloves and a bunch of other stuff.

"What's she going to pull out next? A refrigerator?" whispered Thalia. Percy snickered. After about seven long minutes, the lady went through security. The rectangular frame didn't beep, and she went to the other side, along with her butler.

"Now you guys," said the person behind the mini rotating belt, "Hurry it up," he groaned. We went forward and loaded our stuff onto the rotating belt. After that, I went through the frame. It beeped. The blonde lady came rushing towards us. I wondered why. The security lady searched me, and somehow, in my jeans' pocket, there was a pendant that wasn't mine. The guard dangled it in the air.

"That's mine!" shrieked the blonde women,

"What? You mean she stole it?" asked the security guard.

"Huh? No! I didn't steal anything!" I protested,

"If that girl took my pendant, then her friends must have stolen things too! You should search all of them," said the blonde lady. All of us went in one by one. Apparently, Percy took her necklace, Leo had taken her gold locket, Annabeth had stolen her bracelets, Thalia had stolen her earrings, and Nico had stolen her sunglasses.

"These brats are thieves!" accused the blonde woman. My friends and I exchanged confused looks,

"I believe there is another side to this story," a voice from behind us asked. All of us turned around to see Olivia! "I was worried these kids were going to get into trouble since they weren't with parents. I followed them here to keep them safe, and I saw this lady." she pointed accusingly towards the blonde haired woman, "She put her precious belongings into their pockets when she hugged them all! I saw with my own eyes," said Olivia. "And plus, these aren't even your belongings, Stacy Nelson," Olivia added. Everyone gasped, Stacy Nelson was one of the most wanted criminals that the police are this woman be Stacy Nelson?

"Liar!" said the blonde woman, though her voice started to sound nervous, "Everything these brats stole belongs to me! And plus, Stacy Nelson has brown hair! Can't you see that I have beautiful blonde curls?"

"Or do you?" Olivia marched up to the lady, grabbed her by the hair, and gave the blonde curls a good firm tug. The blonde hair jerked away, and brown hair tumbled down the woman's shoulders. Everyone gasped again. It was Stacy Nelson!

"Guards!" yelled Olivia. Immediately, two security guards appeared, grabbed Stacy's arms, pinning them to her back, and cuffed them.

"No! Stop!" Stacy cried, "I'm not guilty! I'm not-"

"You have the right to remain silent," interrupted one of the guards, they pulled her away. Annabeth turned to Olivia,

"Thanks! We owe you one," she said gratefully, Olivia smiled and shook her head,

"It was nothing, now go on towards California! Boarding gate number 11," she said, winking. She waved and walked away.

"Okay, this way youngsters," said the security woman, pointing us towards Gate 11. We went through, then got our stuff.

"That was a close one!" Thalia wiped her forehead.

"You bet!" Percy agreed.

"Stupid lady, accusing us of stealing her stuff," grumbled Timothy. We all sat down at Gate 11.

" Leo, you stay here and watch the luggage. We'll alternate, and then you'll eventually get to go shopping, Thalia, you too," said Nico. "Okay," He agreed at the same time as Thalia. Annabeth, Nico, Percy, and I walked away towards the shopping area.

 **Apology to anyone named Stacy or has the last name of Nelson! This is really just a random character that I made up, so please don't be offended. Thank you for your offering, have a nice day. Like and review! :D**


	6. Announcement

**Hey guys! So sorry that I couldn't upload in a while. I lost track of my charger for the longest time and when I found it I totally forgot this story. I'm such a hypocrite since I myself hate it when authors take sooooo long to update XP. Anywho, I'm going to move this story to Wattpad, since that's normally where I store all my stories, it will still be continued here, but I'll mainly be working on it in Wattpad. My username on Wattpad is Wings of Spirits so please find me there. Thanks for you understanding and support!**


End file.
